A Gradual Seduction
by Nelson Bannaba
Summary: This oneshot serves as a continuation for my story, Strange Love. Don't bother reading if you have not read Strange Love. Summary: Rin's life is about to become more complicated than she would have ever imagined. AdultRinXJaken lemon,implied RinJakenSess


_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

AN:_ Yes, you knew this was coming. I'm back with more of the same. This oneshot serves as a continuation for Strange Love wherein I am able to make drastic changes in the character's relationships without having to bother with all that pesky writing. However, the main credit for this goes to GreatbeastXellas, since it was written in response to a request from GreaterbeastXellas for her upcoming birthday – yay GXB! _

_Warning: The following was written with reckless disregard for good taste. And it contains sexual content. JakenXAdult Rin lemon and implied SessXRinXJaken near the end. That particular lemon is not posted here._

_-----------------------------------------_

It was a dark and stormy night…

Wait, sorry, wrong story. Let's begin again.

_The two of them are at it again. Do they never grow tired of sneaking off into the forest at night and…_

Sesshoumaru would not allow himself to finish that thought. He had enough problems dealing with the scent of their…shenanigans without having to grapple with a mental image as well.

The tall, perfectly formed youkai shifted his position and closed his eyes, willing himself to concentrate on an upcoming meeting of the other lords regarding territory disputes. If he played his cards right there, hewould be able to demand more territory as compensation for the fact that the wolf youkai tribes had infringed upon his own territories one too many times. He might be able to accomplish this without the need for physical violence, but why take all the fun out of the proceedings?

The distraction was working quite well. It had been some time since he had been involved in any entertaining bloodshed – the regrettable price of peace. The hanyou had been troublesome, offensive, and surprisingly difficult to dispose of, but at the moment he would almost welcome the turmoil which Naraku might inflict on his lands. _Now those were good times…._

His gratifying visions of battle and gore were interrupted by a change in the wind's direction, assaulting his senses with another puff of sex-scented air. Considering the inuyoukai's sensitive noise, it was much like getting a mouthful of stagnant swamp water.

_Jaken, _he thought irritably, throwing in a _blech_ for good measure. The small youkai was certainly blessed in the 'secretions' area. Why couldn't Rin's sweeter, cloying scent have been the one carried on the breeze? _The smell of her arousal is not so unpleasant. _This thought made it necessary for him to shift his armor again, as he was resting in a cross-legged position underneath a great magnolia.

As if summoned by his very thoughts, another, more delicate scent came wafting along on the next breeze. His nostrils flared, catching Rin's flowery scent. He breathed in deeply, reveling in the sweetness.

As an 'inu' whose base instincts were ruled primarily by an advanced sense of smell, it was difficult remain unaffected by certain 'scents'.

The air perfumed by Rin's arousal was sensual and intriguing, calling to that baser, youkai part of him. It_ had_ become difficult to ignore of late.

_Yes, very difficult._

Of course, an overdeveloped sense of self-control did come in handy at times.

On his return journey from the meeting of the lords, Sesshoumaru might have sauntered, except that Sesshoumaru never sauntered. The meetings had gone quite well. There had been much petty bickering and general strife, enabling him to step in and slam a few of the more offensive troublemakers. He could still smell their blood on his claws. The subtle, lingering scent of blood left him with a heady, slightly wild feeling.

He was nearing his home when the pleasant smell of blood was interrupted rudely by the musky scent of arousal.

_Damn that imp! He must know that I am due to arrive soon._

Sesshoumaru realized that this was likely a last minute tryst and that the two had been likely trying to 'fit just one more in' before his arrival.

_But enough is enough. _It was obscene to think that they would see fit to utilize his absence for some sort of sexual marathon.

Sesshoumaru had never been a youkai willing to wait about for either his retainer or his human ward. Lurking in the forest until the two of them were finished was simply not an option. Instead, he continued, never slowing his pace, until he reached the edge of the forest. He paused there a moment, listening. Not hearing any suspicious noises, he decided that the scent of sex, though quite fresh, must be from an act just recently consummated. Sesshoumaru continued on his way, not realizing how very wrong he was.

As he entered his home, the first sight that greeting him was Jaken and Rin, naked on a blanket.

He halted immediately, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene before him.

The two of them were lying on their sides, head to toe, and they were…heat rushed to his face as well as to regions positioned much lower on his anatomy, mortifyingly enough.

_They were…he was_…he was momentarily unable to form any coherent thoughts as he stared at the passionate scene before him.

_How do they….and at that awkward angle…._

A detached, but mutinous, voice from the back of his head noted that Jaken was quite the lucky imp that he had been blessed with a seemingly never-ending and talented tongue. Or perhaps it was Rin that was the lucky one. Sesshoumaru almost slapped his own face for thinking such a thought.

_Why is she now turning her back to the imp? _

Moments later, he was torn between feeling a morbid curiosity at the unnatural act of sex unfolding before himand the growing horror that his question had just been answered. The answer coming in the form of many pants, moans, and squeals of delight.

-----------------------

It was late summer when Sesshoumaru decided it was time to complete his border patrols. With any luck they would be complete before the weather turned colder and the three of them would be able to spend the entire winter season comfortably ensconced in their warm little home if they so chose. Late summer was one of Rin's favorite times of year, second only to spring, wherein she still continued to fill each room in the house with her usual wildflower bouquets. Sesshoumaru was secretly pleased that Rin had not left this particular part of her childhood behind. At least once yearly, he allowed her to entwine her fingers in his silver hair, braiding the wildflowers artfully into his long hair. Quite shameful, actually, but it seemed to bring her great pleasure.

At times, he wondered if he had allowed this young human woman to thoroughly domesticate him. In allowing Rin to take these liberties, it might be said he had mellowed significantly. But after all, he was no feral wolf, and had not many surviving family members who might visit and gawk at any visible changes. Inuyasha was not a pureblood and so did not count. Plus, he was not one for friendly visits.

He withheld any credit for his recent changes which may have been directed Jaken's way. His more pliable nature and relaxed attitudes, he rationalized, was soley for Rin's benefit.The imp would survive far longer than the few, brief seasons which Rin was allowed. Soon her summer would turn to autumn, and then into a winter and then there would be no more Rin. After the self-imposed separation and subsequent unwelcome, though brief, taste of regret, Sesshoumaru did not relish the idea of having that bitter flavor on his tongue once again. And so, in his own reserved fashion, he allowed himself to enjoy her summer, each day carefully pressing more memories of Rin into the folds of his mind, very much like the wild roses Rin preserved between pieces of thickened parchment year after year, trying vainly to preserve some of the beauty and light held in each perfectly formed bud.

Rin had requested, with wide, pleading eyes, that she be allowed to accompany him on his patrol, he acquiesced as any doting male might. Except that he was not doting, but was merely softened in his actions towards her by the knowledge that it might be possible to measure up and total the amount of happiness she was allowed in her brief lifespan. Why not allow her to smile? Why should days amongst the sun-dappled grasses be denied her? Why should he not see the sun warming her bare shoulders and the pale soles of her feet as she flitted to and fro across a newly discovered meadow?

Sesshoumaru observed that human beings had the amazing capacity to grow in their contentment without limitation, their proverbial glasses everlastingly spilling over with good humor if so allowed. Or, at least, one particular human girl seemed to possess this ability.

He found he could deny her nothing and that he received untold joy in watching her bloom and flourish.

He watched her as she mounted ah-un, took to the skies, her head thrown back in the pure pleasure of flight. He watched her as she quietly worked in the garden, preparing meals, or as she greedily devoured any new reading material. He watched her spar verbally with Jaken, a saucy glint in her eye. He watched her as she slept, sometimes contentedly,at other times fitfully when fear took hold of her dreams.

And he watched her as she lay writhing in pleasure beneath the imp.

At first, he felt much self-loathing at indulging in such a pleasure, it being such a blatant invasion of privacy. In fact, he might very well still be caught in the throes of such if it were not for an uncomfortable discussion with his retainer.

"_Rin," the imp began in an uncomfortable-sounding, squeaking voice. His throat seemed to close up as he stared up into the shining amber eyes of his master and he barely managed to rasp out, "Rin and I have been talking and." Jaken stopped short, unable to force out he next words under that unyielding stare._

"_Speak, Jaken," Sesshoumaru ordered. Despite the firmness of his words, the imp detected a subtle softening about his lord's eyes, causing those flat jewel-toned eyes to favor some hint of emotion. Rin had that affect on his master. This shift did much to bolster the imp's confidence and he was able to continue, realizing the importance of clearing the air where this particular issue was concerned._

"_Rin wanted you to know that she," again he was at a temporary loss for the best way to phrase this thing, "she does not mind your seeing her and I. I mean of course, I don't mean that I, I mean that she enjoys knowing that you would enjoy it, not that you would enjoy such a thing as that master, but it would bring her pleasure if you would watch us, I mean HER, again not that you should or would want to do such a," Jaken had begun sputtering badly now, hopping from foot to foot in obvious discomfort, "what I meant to say was…."_

_Sesshoumaru stepped forward, causing the imp to shrink backwards in fear, still sputtering._

"_Silence Jaken," his lord commanded._

"_Yes, milord."_

_The imp immediately ceased all his nonsensical stammering and cast his eyes downward, afraid that he would be slammed hard against the nearest hard surface for his insolence. _

_He waited, cringing. When after a few moments no punishment was forthcoming and Jaken risked a quick look upwards. His master's impassive expression gave him no indication of his mood. It was a bit frightening how chilly and distant the inuyoukai could seem at times. He had not choice but to continue waiting._

"_Jaken, please continue. Speak clearly this time," Sesshoumaru finally spoke, his deep monotone seemed to rumble and come from deep within his chest, Jaken noted. Standing so close to his master always gave Jaken a lightheaded feeling. _

_The imp attempted to organize his thoughts again and continued as soon as he dared speak, "Rin wanted me to relay to you her feelings on your, your," Jaken paused here, determined not to turn into a squealing fool once again. He took a deep breath and continued now in a amiable, business-like voice, as if her were relaying a bit of uncontroversial information regarding the recent land disputes, "It gives Rin great pleasure to know that you might also take pleasure in her, um, pleasure." Another deep breath, "and furthermore, she encourages you to do so, if it so pleases milord."_

"_She encourages me to watch," Sesshoumaru stated in what could only be described as a bored tone._

_Jaken parried back in as everyday voice as he could muster, "Of course, that is only if it pleases milord."_

"_Yes, you have already said that," Sesshoumaru said distractedly, as if he were processing a bit of dry yet necessary information. _

_Jaken nodded and waiting patiently for a sign that he was either further needed or dismissed._

_The two of them could have been discussing the weather, or a dull, but unavoidable lordly duty, for all the emphasis they had seemed to put into their statements. Of course, it had not started out that way, something that both the imp and the inuyoukai would be certain to banish from their thoughts. _

_At last, Sesshoumaru and Jaken scampered off, squashing a 'yelp' of elation at the momentous task he had just accomplished. A risk had been taken and he was closer than he would have ever thought possible to pleasing his lord in ways he had always hoped possible. Also, quite importantly, he had survived the entire ordeal._

And there began a strange threesome. Jaken and Rin would wander from the campsite as the mood took them, and shortly thereafter the inuyoukai would rise and follow. Or, if the lord was out roaming his forest boundaries, he might catch wind of their activities and make a stealthy approach.

Sesshoumaru had conflicting feelings regarding the entire matter, but he could not seem to resist that sweet, flowery musk wafting through late summer air. As he moved closer, it was like a feeling of fuzzy contentment had settled over his mind. She was intoxicating. With inhibitions removed by Rin's admission, Sesshoumaru was finding the pull quite irresistible.

Sesshoumaru stood far in the shadows watching the small, lithe imp rutting with the beautiful human girl, her legs splayed invitingly as Jaken's hands traversed her bare curves. There was a particular strange and illicit thrill to this, this voyeuristic exercise. It involved an achingly slow building up of excitement as he watched the two of them, but in the end it always left him feeling sullied as he melted back into the darkness and returned to the campsite. He could not help but feel it would have been better to have left things as they were. There was some line the three of them had crossed which had, of course, irreversibly altered their innocent, if somewhat distant, relationship.

Sesshoumaru deemed his actions highly inappropriate given the situation – a human, his retainer, an ignoble pastime. Still it pleased another, darker part of him to continue and so he did. His darker urges were supported by the tugging of tender emotions with which he was not familiar. His voyeuristic participation in their lovemaking was feeding this previously unknown emotional 'need' within him, a need to connect and engage with other beings.

_This impulse was the same that led my father into a doomed relationship with a human princess._

_The impulse was strong in my half-human brother, so it was no wonder that this very 'human' of emotions should have led the hanyou into not one, but two disastrously complicated emotional entanglements_.

Sesshoumaru tried his best to ignore these niggling voices in the mind which attempted to objectively analyze his actions regarding his companions. Instead he focused on the way his pulse quickened as Rin arched her body suggestively upwards in search of her lover's caresses. His body tensed as the slow rocking of their bodies brought imp and human to orgasm together. And ultimately, he lost whatever shreds of self-control he possessed and surrendered himself to the passion which had gradually built into a multi-layered crescendo in his lust-tortured mind as he brought himself to orgasm there alone in the shadows, his claws leaving long scratches across his abdomen and his teeth clenched painfully as the waves of ecstasy carried with them a violent release.

Afterwards, his hand lay lax against his belly, sticky with the still-warm seed he had spilt. Just moments before, the endorphins had coursed through his veins like sweet wine, and now, now he stood and flicked his wrist in an attempt to rid himself of the evidence of his latest tumble into degradation and disgrace as he walked back to the camp

But once you have crossed certain lines, there is no turning back, so why stop there?

_AN: Well here is a good reason to stop here – the fanfiction . net guidelines! The full lemon will be up on AFF later today (after I finish coding it) if you dare look. Don't look there unless you want to see one very twisted, sad little mind hard at work. At any rate, you get the picture. Sesshoumaru eventually joins the fun. It's kind of gross that there ends the 'epilogue' for Strange Love._

_I also wanted to say 'many thanks' to my reviewers, especially those near to the end. I got a WHOPPER of a review from Jackalobe today that had me in awe. Though I fear for this reviewer's sanity, I love those mega-reviews so. sniff, sniff I love all my reviews – and I'm at 60+ now, which is a shocker! You are the best reviewers that a demented person could ever ask for! I love you all! Coming up in a day or so, a tribute to Kougafan4ever (is she/he still reading?) – a Kouga/Jaken oneshot! I try never to forget a promise, after all._


End file.
